There are some geographic areas which are designated as environmentally sensitive areas and are protected by law. Work such as oil and gas drilling in environmentally sensitive areas requires a special permit. The special permit is only granted upon condition that there be minimal ground disturbance. Even in areas which are not designated as environmentally sensitive areas, property owners are increasingly imposing conditions relating to minimal ground disturbance when granting access to their property.
What is required is a ground anchor providing minimal ground disturbance.